


MatsuHana 1

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: After a while Mattsun cleared his throat and suggested,"You can take care of your little problem. I don’t mind, baby boy."
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Kudos: 263





	MatsuHana 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

"So... what are we going to do now?" Mattsun asked, while looking at Hanamaki’s crotch.

"You‘re not doing anything," Hanamaki replied, embarrassed. He quickly turned away from Mattsun and tried to calm himself down, but it obviously didn’t work.  
The fact that Mattsun was watching him secretly excited him. 

After a while Mattsun cleared his throat and suggested,  
"You can take care of your little problem. I don’t mind, baby boy."

Hanamaki whimpered and told himself over and over again to stop being so damn excited.

"I’m going to look away, don’t worry," Mattun added. He really wanted to touch Hanamaki right now, but he knew that he had to respect his friend‘s boundaries.  
The sexual tension in the greenhouse was high nonetheless. It was almost suffocating just to breathe normally. 

Hanamaki still sat on the floor with his back facing Mattsun, too embarrassed to show his friend his crotch.

"Okay..." Hanamaki then whispered quietly, desperate to get rid of his little problem. He slowly opened the zipper of his jeans and muttered,  
"You don’t have to look away."

To say Mattsun was shocked would be an understatement. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Mattsun knew that it was a massive turn on for his friend to be watched, but he never would have guessed that Hanamaki would take this to extremes.

Hanamaki slowly wrapped his hand around his shaft, giving himself the friction he needed. While starting to move his hand, Hanamaki tried to hold back his moans. The embarrassment and the adrenaline Hanamaki felt at this moment was overwhelming. 

At the same Mattsun let his imagination run wild, since he was only able to see his friend‘s back. He heard the quiet moans and whimpers leaving his friend‘s mouth and was therefore able to guess what was happening at the moment. Imagining how Hanamaki slowly touched himself, moving his hand up and down and slightly pressing his finger over his shaft, Mattsun grew even more electrified.

The thought of Hanamaki pleasuring himself in front of him was too much for Mattsun, so he started to grow hard too. 

As Hanamaki‘s moans grew a bit louder, Mattsun opened his zipper and also began moving his hand up and down. His friend‘s moans were the hottest thing he had ever heard. 

Hanamaki understood pretty quickly that Mattsun was also touching himself and it somehow made him feel even better. Moving his hands faster and still thinking about the fact that Mattsun watched his every move, Hanamaki could feel himself getting close to reaching his orgasm. He couldn’t hold in his voice anymore, so he moaned,  
„Ahhh... fuck..“   
Starting to buck his hips a bit to increase the friction, Makki couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Soon enough Mattsun‘s moans also became louder and Hanamaki could hear that his friend was also about to cum.

"Ahhh, baby boy, your moans are so sexy," Mattsun suddenly groaned. 

With that, Hanamaki came all over his hand. Mattsun‘s groan just now sent shivers down his spine. 

While Hanamaki was coming down from his high, Mattsun continued moving his hand quickly, chasing his orgasm. A bit later he quietly moaned "baby boy“ again and then came in his hand.

When Mattsun came down, the realization of what he just did kicked in. 

He seriously just masturbated to his best friend. 

While both of them thought about the consequences their action will have, they came to the same conclusion on how to behave from now on.   
Making to jokes to erase the awkwardness would be the easiest way.


End file.
